


I Never Had A Group of Friends Before

by fields_of_falafel



Series: The Misadventures of the Modern Hams [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, alex rants about finances, also pardon my french, and stuff happens, as in quite literally pls forgive me, herc takes alex out for a fun night, so a normal night for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules decides that Alex needs to have some fun and introduces him to the marquis de Lafayette and John Laurens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Had A Group of Friends Before

**Author's Note:**

> you're probably wondering where i'm taking this series but i promise it'll fill itself in as i add more parts. basically i'm starting with their separate childhoods, moving up thru the war (which is when this happens) and then moving onto elams.

“Alex, do you ever take a break?” Hercules asked, stepping into Alex’s cluttered room.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do.” Alex replied, not bothering to look up from his writing.

“You always say that. When’s the last time you had any fun?”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, there’s a war going on. General Washington is counting on me to get this done. I don’t have time for fun, Hercules.” Alex told him, meeting his gaze.

“And the war will still be going on tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. But hell, I think we can take a night off. What do you say?”

“ _ Hercules _ .” He drew out his name.

“Don’t you ‘Hercules’ me. Get your ass up outta that chair, we’re going out.”

“You don’t understand, I have so much-”

“-work to do, yes, I know. It’s work that you can do tomorrow. Come on.”

Alex rolled his eyes but got up. “Can I ask where we’re going?”

“Downtown. You sure don’t look like it, but you can legally drink.”

“Thanks.” He said sarcastically. He knew he looked like he was fifteen but he didn’t have to point it out.

Twenty minutes later Alex and Hercules were standing in front of an old bar, which looked more like a hole-in-the-wall than an actual bar. Hercules led him in, smiling and waving to a few people that he obviously knew. He led Alex over to the bar and ordered two beers. Alex, if he had to admit it, had never been in a bar before. Of course he’d drank, as a teen and even a little as an adult but never in a bar. Sometimes him and Edward would sneak some from his father or Edward would take him out with his friends. Being in a bar was a completely new experience.

“Hey Alex, have I introduced you to my friends?” Herc brought back Alex’s attention and gestured towards two guys sitting further down the bar.

“This is Laurens.” The curly-haired guy raised his glass in greeting. Alex smiled back.

“And this is Lafayette. He’s got a really long name, but usually we just call him Laf.” The guy with the bushy hair smiled and almost blinded Alex with his strangely white teeth.

“Laurens is in the army, I figured you’d know him. Lafayette’s from France, he’s helping to ally them with us. Doing a pretty good job so far.”

“Yeah, I’ve read the reports. It’s nice to meet you two.”

Hercules moved to introduce him, “And this is my friend,”

“My name is Alexander Hamilton.” He smiled, but began to tap his finger against his glass.

“Nice to meet you Alex.” Laurens smiled warmly at him, “You can call me John if you want. Can I buy you a drink?”

Alex found himself flustered.

“ _ Mon ami _ , I would much rather buy young Alex a drink. And we all know I have more than sixteen dollars in my pocket.”

“For your information I have eighteen dollars in my pocket.”

“Oui, monsieur, I would like two beers, one for me and that man there.” Laf pointed over to him as he spoke to the bartender. Laurens responded by swiping the beer the bartender gave to Laf.

“ _ Bonjour _ , Alexander.” Laf said, sliding onto the stool next to him. For once in his life, Alex didn’t know what to say. Here was a beautiful man, sitting right next to him, offering him a  _ damn drink for Christ’s sake _ . For the first time, words fumbled in his mouth.

“You are a quiet one, I see.”

“Oh, he ain’t quiet.” Herc told him. “Just wait for it.”

“Your beauty is intimidating, Laf. Here, move outta the way.” John pushed Herc off of his stool (or as much as he could push a 230-pound man) and sat down next to Alex.

“So you’re an aide for Washington, right? I think I’ve seen you around.” John started, not letting Laf or Alex get a word in.

“Yeah, I actually should be working right now, I’ve got some important letters to write to the other generals . . .”

John squinted his eyes at him. “You’re the one that never stops working.”

“There’s so much work to do, I can’t stop.”

“Sure you can. Look, you’re not working right now.” John gestured around.

“Don’t you understand? We’re building a new nation. As soon as we win this war, and goddamn, we’re going to win it if I’ve got anything to do with it, but as soon as we win this thing, what are we going to do? No one’s put anything in place for a new nation, except for that half-assed Congress running around and messing up shit. Who’s going to be our leader? What type of government are we going to have? What about our money, the banks? We don’t have a currency, much less a financial system! Don’t you understand why I have to work so hard, why I have to do all this? Who else is going to do it if I don’t?”

All three of them blinked at him, completely stunned.

“Damn, kid.” John said. “You’re right.”

“I know I am. I’ve already got plans in place to set up a financial system, including a currency and a national bank.”

“How do you plan on this?” Laf asked, listening intently.

“First of all, we need to stabilize our national credit. After the war the government needs to assume the debts of the States and turn it into the national debt. We pay off our debts to other countries who will provide us aid, like France.” He nodded to Laf here, “Then we tax different liquor, whiskey, rum, other alcohols like that and that’s how we raise money for the new government. And that’s how we unite the states through a national currency.”

“Holy shit, that’s a great idea. How’d you find the time to think up all of this?”

Alex smiled. “I’m always working.”

Laf was more skeptical. “You would not get the South states to do this.”

“I’ll compromise with them. They’ll see sense eventually anyway.”

“They are, how you say, agrarian. They will not take well to your ideas.”

“Agrarian societies can still benefit from a national bank. With a national currency they’ll be able to sell their goods at a fixed price, not only to the northern states but also overseas for trade.”

The conversation dissolved into discussing the advantages and disadvantages of having a national bank, which then dissolved into a mock debate. Somewhere along the way Hercules left, leaving Alex enough for a cab fare. He’s pretty sure he spent this money on another beer, but everything was getting hazier and hazier and he wasn’t completely sure.

“Besides coming up with a plan for a national bank, what else do you do in your spare time?” John asked, with just a hint of flirt in his tone.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Alex replied, just as flirty.

“I bet I could guess.” Laf told him, sliding his arm around his waist.

“Hey Laf, you wanna take this back to your place?” John asked, sliding ever closer to Alex.

“That sounds good to me.” Alex smiled. That was one of the last things he remembered of the night. He remembered the three of them walking back to Lafayette’s place, and something about a cat but that was it. He wasn’t completely sure, but he was having a good time.

The next morning, Alex found himself sandwiched between the marquis and his fellow aide. 

That wasn’t the disturbing part. No, the disturbing part was that all he had on was his underwear, and so did the other two.

“Alexander?” A distinctively French voice said before rolling over to face him.

Alex looked over at the marquis, plainly remembering the fact that he was a marquis.

Laf noticed his frown. “You seem troubled,  _ petit lion _ .”

Alex intensely gestured to the three of them.

“Ah,  _ oui _ , I can see why you would be troubled. Do not worry, nothing has happened between us.”

“Would you please stop being so loud?” John’s muffled voice came from under the pillow.

Laf rolled his eyes in response. “He is grumpy in the morning, do not worry. It just means that he will miss breakfast, no?”

John’s head shot up faster than humanly possible. “Breakfast?”

“ _ Oui _ , if you get out of bed. We must entertain our guest, no?”

“Guest?” John rolled over and rubbed his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Alex next to him. “Oh shit.”

“ _ Non _ , John.” Laf was quick to say, followed by Alex saying, “Nothing happened, don’t worry.”

“Oh.” John said. Alex thought he detected a hint of disappointment in his tone, but it could just be his imagination.

“I wish not to remind you of this, John,” Laf began, “but we have work.”

Alex’s eyes popped wide open. “Shit!” He scrambled out from underneath the covers and fell off the bed, landing with an  _ oof _ .

“Alex, it’s still early. We’ve got time for Laf to make us something before we’ve gotta report to Washington.” John said, attempting to sit up.

“I’ve got a meeting at 8:30 with the Head of Intelligence, I’ve gotta be on time.” He had one leg into his pants, and looked pretty funny getting into them.

“Alexander, it is 7:15. We have time.” Laf got out of bed and rested a hand on the restless kid.

“You don’t understand, I need to be there  _ now _ .” He’d succeeded in getting his other leg in and was now searching for his shirt.

“Hey, kid, we’ll drive you, don’t stress. Plus we’ll grab a bite to eat on the way.” John said, finding his own shirt and throwing it on.

“You look too thin.” Laf commented, grabbing his keys and pressing a quick kiss on the cheek to both Alex and John.

“Is this normal?” Alex mouthed to John. He nodded back, smiling at the Frenchman.

“Thanks, you guys.” Alex managed to say while John and Laf were pushing him out the door.

“We should do this again.” John said, throwing a jacket at Alex.

“I don’t need this.” He responded, but shrugged it on anyway.

“I agree, we should do this again. Adrienne is not going to believe it.” Laf pulled out his phone.

“Who’s Adrienne?” Alex whispered.

“His fiancée.” John said back, smirking when he saw Alex’s confused expression.

“You’re kidding.”

“Not one bit.” John pushed him into the car and they were off.

“Hey Alex,” John turned around to see the younger man scribbling down notes.

“Uh-huh?” He didn’t look up.

“Do you want to do this again?”

Alex looked up and smiled. “I’ll be done by 9.”

“7.”

“8.”

“Deal.” The car stopped outside of Washington’s headquarters.

“I’ll see you both tonight.” Alex said, waving. Both John and Laf could swear that he wanted to kiss them. They weren’t opposed to it, but Alex had already scampered out of the car.  

“What do you think of that boy?” Laf asked John as they drove away.

“I like him.” John smiled.

“I think you more than ‘like’ him,  _ mon ami _ .”

“I think you do too.” John raised an eyebrow.

Laf smiled back. “Let’s just say, I am looking forward to tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D i'll start updating this series much more frequently now that exams are over so the separate parts will fill themselves in and the timeline will come together (u guys are probably less concerned about this than i am)
> 
> if ur smarter than me when it comes to early american finance pls educate me i did my best
> 
> also random hc: john mellows as he gets older and becomes the chill dad while alex slowly gets angrier and more intense
> 
> last thing: did u spy my very very small turn ref


End file.
